Nintendo Bios
by fire dragon 2000
Summary: I showcase your favorite Nintendo Characers!


**Nintendo Bios: Part 1 **

Mario: You know him. I know him. Everyone knows him. Ever since 1981, he has become the video game icon others try to beat. Yep, it's Mario. The first time anyone knew about Mario is when his father fought against Donkey Kong's grandfather for Mario's eventual mother, Pauline. Mario's grandfather did abuse the ape, though. He and his brother, Luigi, were going to be delivered by a stork to his parents but Kamek caused Mario to land at Yoshi's Island. He was raised by the Yoshi's there and, as he grew, he grew a crush on Baby Peach. This sparked hatred with Baby Bowser. Since then, he and the future plumber had been enemies for life. When Mario finally grew up, he became a plumber but he soon was given the task of protecting Princess Peach, The Mushroom Kingdom, his world and sometimes the entire Nintendo Universe from Bowser and/or any other threats like Tatanga or Tabuu. He is layed back and he never curses. He cares for everyone around him and never gives up. It may seem like he would make fun of his brother for not having as much fame, but Mario wishes the best for his brother and anyone else. His powers are varied but his main attribute is the power of fire. Certain power-ups will cause other strange stuff to him. He's a likable character.

Donkey Kong: The king of swing...the thrilla gorilla...the prime primate...It's Donkey Kong! His grandpa, as I already said, was abused by Mario's father but he escaped and tried to kidnap Mario's future mother, Pauline. Donkey Kong, as a baby, was stolen from his treetop home from Kamek but the Yoshi's helped him. He eventually found his family in a jungle like planet made just for him by Master Hand. He soon lived there at Kong Island. His family included Cranky Kong(father), Wrinkly Kong(mother), Diddy Kong(nephew), Candy Kong(Recent Girlfriend), and others. He spent his time collecting Bannanas for his Bannana horde. However, his future archenemies, the Kremling Krew, kept trying to steal his horde. This has resulted in many fights. Diddy Kong once tried to guard it, but failed. Cranky Kong once had a bet with Donkey Kong to go on an adventure on the Gameboy as Master Hand made more consoles. Although Donkey Kong and other Kongs had been captured at times, other Kongs are there to help. Donkey Kong is unable to speak english, usually communicating in grunts and monkey noises. He is a great family man, but his relationship with Mario is just okay. Donkey Kong once tried to buy Mario Minis, but ravenous fans destroyed his hopes, leading him to robbery of the Mario Mini company. Things worked out well in the end with Donkey Kong and Mario. Mario cares for him like a lifelong friend. But still, WHERE DOES HE GET A SHITLOAD OF BANNANAS!

Link: "I just wonder what Ganon's up to." Yes, we know that internet meme. Link was raised an orphan by Master Hand's tree: The Great Deku Tree. He has lived in the Kokiri Forest ever since. Eventually, when Ganondorf tried to take over Hyrule, Link was chosen by the Great Deku Tree to save Hyrule and was given a fairy: Navi. He met many characters, including his future girl-friend Zelda, and defeated Ganondorf. He gained the Triforce of courage. He soon had to go through more quests, alternate dimensions, and more of Ganondorf's(or Ganon's) plans. He became an alchoholic as he grew 13 years old. This caused him to become sex crazed and depraved, leading to Zelda getting abused. This ended when Lucario fell in love with Zelda and, both fed up with Link's abuse, punched him off the Final Destination. He now seeks revenge. In other words: he's a douch.

Samus Aran: The legendary bounty hunter Samus Aran originally lived on the Earth colony (that was stuck in Nintendo) K-2L. Her planet was invaded by the Space Pirates when Ridley, their leader, wanted to wipe out every single Chozo due to them destroying his planet. Samus's parents are now dead thanks to him (although by complete accident). Samus was soon rescued and raised by the Chozo, who trained her so much that she out classed modern humans in physical stlye. She soon donned the Power Suit and set out to become a bounty hunter. She has crossed paths with the Galactic Federation and the Space Pirates. Only the Galactic Federation is the one that pays her. She has also faced Ridley (who had a secret crush on her), the monster Kraid, and the diabolical Mother Brain. Also, she has trouble when being attacked by Metroids, other criminals, and viruses. She had donned many other suits as well. She is a bit of a tomboy and is somewhat on the tempermental side. Still, deep inside, she is a byronic hero, lonley and brooding. This sparks an intense hatred with the Space Pirates and mostly Ridley. At times, she may suffer from Posttraumatic stress disorder when Ridley comes by. She also feels guilty for a Metroid's death. That Metroid (known as "The Baby") caused her to defeat Mother Brain at the cost of it's own life. Still, she succeeds at every job and is MUCH better than Master Cheif.

Yoshi: The most famous of his species, the Yoshi's, Yoshi is the undisputed sidekick of Mario himself. Along with many other Yoshi's, he raised Mario and became his best friend. He helped Baby Mario stop Kamek's kidnapping spree. As time went on, Bowser started kidnapping Yoshis and he trapped Yoshi in an egg to stop him, but Mario found his life-long friend and they still have adventures to this day. He is probably the most liked video game character, next to Cloud Strife and Mario. He is simple minded and doesn't have a lot of intellegence, but he is kind and willing to help any place, any time. He is a bit of a child, though and he is also, at times, cowerdly. He is related to the Velociraptor of Earth (that was the thing Master Hand based the Yoshis on), and his abilities surpass even Riptor from Killer Instinct. I could list them all but it take too long. Before I finish, mabye, just mabye...he might be the Dragon of his species. Why? He is able to turn into a dragon-like creature that can fly and shoot fireballs. Remember that from Super Smash Bros. Brawl?

Kirby: SCREW KIRBY: RIGHT BACK AT YA! The Kirby from the games f***ing rules! Kirby has a sad past. He was a baby when his mother got killed by the Shadow Dragon known as Blackheart. Metaknight, his father, found him and, to save him from "the cruel world behind him", he sent him into space via rocket. Kirby was in suspended animation when he hit Mars(after the rocket broke into reality). After many years, a strange being (that you might know) sent him back to his universe, and Master Hand found the young one. The Hand trained the pink ball of fun to be a feirce warrior that could suck up his enemies and copy their powers. Since then, he has lived on the star known as Pop Star. His home is a town called Dreamland. He has soon protected Nintendo and his home from various villains. He also has crossed swords with his own father and they reunited, but went their seperate ways. He is very kind-hearted and innocent but he is still like a naive teenager. He now is married to Jigglypuff, after he met her in the Super Smash Bros. series. They have a son named Roy but the child, since Jigglypuff has genetic curse, is a Tyrannosaur like monster. Nevertheless, he will always be there to stop every threat imaginable. Hell, he'd laugh at Satan (mainly because Kirby fought against MUCH worse...).

Fox McCloud: Leader of the galactic mercanary squad known as Star Fox, Fox started out as a student at the Cornerian Flight Academy with his good friend, Bill Grey. However, his father was captured and killed by the vile Andross when Fox became a teen and after that, Fox decided to defeat Andross. He, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, Falco, and many others joined the Cornerian Fleet to do so and Star Fox was born. After defeating Andross and their to-be nemesis group, Star Wolf, they decided to become a mercanry squad. Since then, they have traveled the galaxy in search of some job they can take care of. Recently, Fox got a girlfriend named Krystal. Fox is an overrall strong and loyal leader, though cocky at times. Despite all the crap he gets from his team, he is very protective of it. So far, he and the others haven't been hired for anything evil...yet...

Pikachu: Sigh. Must the Pokemon Anime warp your outlook on the Pokemon world? This particular Pikachu was caught by Dragon (my Pokemon Avatar in the games) and since then, she has been at his side. When Super Smash Bros. came out, she was at level 100 (wait, why isn't she a Raichu now?) and already perfect for being a fighter. Strangley, her electric attacks surpass all of her kind. She is arrogant, sassy, rebelious, and pretty much what you expect from a tomboy. Yet, her determination is what makes her so efficient. So far, Wario has tried romantic attepts to be with her, but you know how it would turn out. Pikachu would rather send the little creep to SubSpace than marry him. She is great friends with Samus Aran, and they even share a room. Still, THAT is my kind of choice for a Pokemon fighter. Second to some one else...

Bowser: The King of Koopas, Bowser was raised by a Magikoopa at Yoshis Island. He, even as a child, showed great leadership skills and he even grew a crush on the future princess of the Mushroom Kingdom: Peach. Mario was there first and Bowser soon wanted to irradicate Mario. When he grew up, he became the Koopa King and since then, he has tried taking over the Mushroom Kingdom but most of all, KILL. FRIGGIN'. MARIO. He has tried everything: Magic, machines, his 7 Koopa sons, and even trying to take over the Nintendo Universe. He is arrogant and cold-hearted but he is a loving father to his 7 Koopa sons, his new son(which, uhhh, he made with Peach) Bowser Jr., and even his army. Heck, he cries when he sees a fraction of his army getting painfully massacred. He has romantic relations with Peach but it's unrequited love. He has fallen under the influence under MUCH bigger threats to the Mushroom Kingdom. Still, he is probably the most successful video game character EVER, as pointed out.

Princess Peach: The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, she began as a young one at Yoshis Island. There began the slight(yet not efficient)romance between her and Mario. This is what first sparked Bowser's wrath against Mario. After a few years, her steward and step-dad, Toadsworth, made her Princess. But as time went on, Peach was continuaslly being the damsel in distress when Bowser kept kidnapping her. Mario was always there. HOWEVER...she outclasses Mario as shown in Super Princess Peach. I mean, Mario's girlfriend can cause a wall of Hell-fire to surround her. HO-LY-CRAP! She is extremely kind and mild tempered but at times, she can be a tad bit emotional. Like Samus, her physical abilities surpass all. Bottom line: she's better than Mario. Period. End of story. Read on.

Zelda/Sheik: The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda was a princess when she was only 9 during Ocarina of Time. She was the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom. When she met Link, she fell instanly in love. Since then, they have been boyfriend and girlfriend. In Ocarina of Time, in order to escape Ganondorf, she took the alias of a male Sheikan named, well, Sheik. In this form, she helped Link and taught him new Ocarina songs. She eventually turned back. Then when Link got drunk at 13, she suffered heavy abuse from the now depraved Link. It wasn't until Lucario, Zelda's new boyfriend and eventual husband, beat Link to a pulp did Zelda know freedom. After that, she and Lucario have been living in a small house at Onett. As herself, she is kind, pure, and protective of her people. She also does anything to get away from any sort of evil, now tired of being the damsel in distress. As Sheik, she(I mean He) gains more physical status and is extremely poetic. As Zelda, she also wears an extremely hot peice of attire: the Golden Eagle. Yeah, don't ask.


End file.
